Episode One: New Beginnings
by Time Lord Sage
Summary: A Time Lord finds himself in Equestria.


{Episode One: New Beginnings}

[Inside the TARDIS, a green haired man with white eyes, wearing a purple suit with a black tie attempts to fly the TARDIS]

Sage: "Hold it together! This would be so much easier if I hadn't flown into this damned space storm."

[The TARDIS console shoots out sparks and starts spitting out steam]

Sage: (grunts) "Come on!"

[Sage reaches for the wibbly leaver]

Sage: "Almost got it!"

[Sage grabs the leaver and pulls to hard and snaps it in half]

Sage: "Oh, not again."

[The TARDIS alarm blares]

Sage: "Oh don't even start! It's not my fault that I'm new at flying you."

[The alarm blares louder]

Sage: "Alright, alright!" (Thinks) "Seriously you don't need to blame me."

[The TARDIS shoots out even more sparks and the console catches fire]

Sage: "Oh well, now you defiantly cannot blame this one on me."

[The TARDIS starts falling toward the earth]

Sage: "It seems that we're going to crash. Oh well. Let's do it to it!"

[A large boom fills the sky]

Rarity: "My goodness, whatever could that be?"

[The TARDIS barrels through the sky, on fire]

Rarity: "Whatever that is, it's heading right for my home!"

[The TARDIS zooms right over Rarity, bounces off the ground and crashes into Rarity's' house]

Rarity: "MY HOUSE!"

[Rarity runs inside of her home and stands outside the TARDIS doors]

Rarity: "My word. This is such a mess. I hope nopony was inside that blue box."

[The TARDIS doors open and Sage pokes his head out while coughing, his body being white and in pony form]

Sage: "Oh, hello. Do you mind if I park right here?"

[Rarity stood there while her mouth agape without uttering a single word]

[Sage looks at Rarity in astonishment]

Sage: "Well this is new, I've seem to have stumbled into a dimension where everyone are equines instead of human."

Rarity: "Uh, what is a human? For that matter who are you and why did you crash into my house?"

Sage: "Well humans are these bipeds, which means to walk on two legs, and have hands with little digits called 'fingers' and mainly have hair only on the top of their heads and yeah, so sorry about that. You see the thing is I don't exactly know how to fly her quite yet."

Rarity: "Her? Who are you talking about?"

[Sage points behind him toward the TARDIS]

Sage: "Her, she's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, TARDIS for short."

Rarity: "Oh, I see. Um well do you think you'll be able to repair the massive hole in my house?"

Sage: "Ah yes, I can take care of that quite easily."

[Sage pulls out a pen like object with a purple light at the end of it then starts waving it around and moves the TARDIS outside and puts together the pieces of her house]

Sage: "And there you have it. I say it looks good as new. What do you think Miss…. Uh I don't think I got your name."

Rarity: "My name is Rarity and I don't recall you giving me your name Mr.…?"

Sage: "Call me Sage."

[Sage smiles at Rarity]

Rarity: "About what you just did… How did you do that?"

Sage: "Oh that, yeah, I have a Sonic Screwdriver which I have tweaked it to be able to move and/or repair anything I so choose and it's very good at opening doors."

[Rarity's eyes widen with amazement]

Sage: "Miss Rarity, are you alright?"

Rarity: 'Oh um, why yes. So Mr. Sage what exactly were…?"

Sage: "Just call me Sage please."

Rarity: "Oh alright. Sage what where you doing that caused you to crash here?"

Sage: "Ah now that is an interesting story. You see I'm called a 'Time Lord' and I have two hearts. Anyway I had just acquired my TARDIS from my home planet, Gallifrey and I started her up by mistake and here is where it gets fun. While I was in space I was trying to navigate through a space storm. The TARDIS did not like that at all, then the console caught fire and I lost control of the flight system and then I ended up right here."

Rarity: "You're from another world?"

Sage: "Yes, that is core…"

[Sage collapses on Rarity's floor]

Rarity: "Sage? Sage?!"

[Sage slowly opens his eyes to find Rarity sitting right next to him, sleeping]

Sage: "Oh my. What happened?"

[Rarity wakes up and gets right in Sages face]

Rarity: "Oh Sage! I'd thought you might never wake up."

[Sage starts to blush do to the fact that Rarity being so close to his face]

Rarity: "Are you ok dear? You're positively turning a delightful shade of red."

Sage: "Y-Yes, I'm quite fine I assure you." (Thinks) "Though you being so close to my face is really awkward."

[Sage sits up and looks around]

Sage: "Where am I exactly, and how long have I been asleep Miss Rarity."

Rarity: "Just call me Rarity, my dear."

[Rarity smiles while blushing a tiny bit]

Rarity: "Well you've been asleep for about three days now and you are in my room darling. I didn't know what to do with you when you collapsed on my floor, so I brought you up here and put you to bed."

Sage: "Oh so that's why everything looks so girly... Three days I've been asleep for three days!?"

Rarity: "Well I am a lady, it's only normal for me to have a girly room. And yes you have been asleep for three days"

[Sage gets out of Rarity's bed and walks towards the window]

Sage: "I can't believe I was out for that long. So where am I?"

Rarity: "You're in Ponyville darling which is located in Equestria."

[Sage puts his hoof to his chin]

Sage: "Ponyville, Huh?"

Rarity: "Yes dear. It's not a very big town though."

Sage: "Are there others like you here in Ponyville?"

Rarity: "Oh my yes, there are many other ponies that live here. There are Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and Unicorns. Oh and we have Alicorns."

[Sage turns around and looks at Rarity]

Sage: "Alicorns? What are they exactly?"

Rarity: "Yes dear, they are our princesses. And they have wings along with a horn."

Sage: "Now that is fascinating! I think I'm going to enjoy your world very much."

[Sage looks back out the window and sees a purple unicorn approaching Rarity's house]

Sage: "Rarity it seems you have a guest. It's a purple unicorn."

Rarity: "Oh that must be Twilight coming to check on her new dress."

Sage: "Is she one of your Ponyville friends?"

Rarity: "Yes she is. I have a few other friends as well. I'll introduce you to them later if you'd like."

Sage: "That sounds absolutely fantastic. I'd enjoy that very much Rarity."

[Rarity and Sage walk downstairs to the front door and Rarity opens it]

Rarity: "Twilight darling! I was just thinking about you. How have you been these past few days?"

Twilight: "Rarity it's been a few days since I've seen you. I meant to come over to see you when I saw that object fly toward your house, but I got distracted with my studies."

Rarity: "Oh don't worry about that. Everything is fine now. My new friend repaired my house for me."

[Sage pokes his head out from behind the door, then quickly hides]

Twilight: "HEY!"

[Twilight bursts through the door, runs in and pins Sage to the floor]

Twilight: 'Who are you and why are you in my friend's house?!"

Sage: "I-I uh…."

Rarity: "Twilight dear calm down!"

[Rarity pulls Twilight off of Sage]

Rarity: "He's my new friend that I just told you about, who is new to Ponyville."

Sage: "Hi! My name is Sage, uh apparently Rarity's new friend."

[Sage hold out his hoof to shake hands then looks down]

Sage: "Ah, right, hoof not hand."

Twilight: "What the hell is a 'hand'?"

Sage: "Never mind."

[Twilight glares at Sage]

Twilight: "Where exactly are you from, Sage?"

Sage: "Uh, well that's a long story. I'm from out…"

[Rarity puts her hoof over Sages mouth]

Rarity: "He's from the outer part of the Everfree Forest."

[Twilight raises her brow]

Twilight: 'I find that hard to believe."

[Sage gets back up and looks at Rarity]

Sage: "Please don't lie to her Rarity."

Rarity: "But she'll think you're crazy if you tell her where you came from."

Sage: "Better to tell her the truth then a flat out lie."

[Sage closes the front door and faces Twilight and begins explaining everything that happened]

Twilight: "So you're from another world?"

Sage: 'Right."

Twilight: "And you travel through time?"

Sage: "And space."

Twilight: "In that blue box sitting outside of Rarity's house?"

Sage: "That's correct."

[Twilight sits down with her hooves on her face]

Sage: "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I know."

[Rarity sits next to Twilight]

Rarity: "Are you going to be ok, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Yes, yes, I'll be ok."

[Rarity and Twilight begin taking between themselves]

Sage: "Rarity, I'm going to go and check on the TARDIS."

Rarity: "Ok darling."

[Sage opens the front door of Rarity's house, steps outside, closes it, and walks over to the TARDIS]

Sage: "I hope it's done repairing itself."

[Sage pushes the TARDIS door inward, opening it, to find that the desktop theme has changed a sleek and silver design]

Sage: "Ah, I like the new look. You look absolutely beautiful! Sexy even. It even incorporates the changes of my hand's to hooves. Very Sexy!"

Rarity and Twilight: "Ahem!"

[Sage jumps and turns around]

Sage: "Great Galloping Gatsby! You startled me."

Rarity: "Sorry about that dear, but you were gone for hours and we got worried…."

Twilight: "Yeah, Rarity was almost in tears because she thought you had ran away…."

[Rarity and Twilight look inside the TARDIS then outside, then back inside]

Rarity and Twilight: "It's… It's…"

Sage: "Go ahead, say it."

Rarity and Twilight: "It's smaller on the outside."

[Sage raises his brow]

Sage: "Ok… I wasn't expecting that one."

[The TARDIS doors slam and lock shut]

[Rarity and Twilight turn around and try to open the door]

Twilight: "Sage, why won't the doors open?!"

Sage: "Don't ask me! I'm still new to the TARDIS myself."

Twilight: "I thought you said that she belonged to you."

Sage: "Well technically I barrowed her."

Rarity: "By barrowed you mean…"

Sage: "I stole her! I did it to get away before the great time war began, but I'll tell you all about that later."

Twilight: "You stole the TARDIS from your own people?!"

Sage: "Yes ok! I stole her. So sue me!"

Rarity: "Just get the doors open! Explain everything to us later!"

Sage: "I can't open them. The TARDIS is mad and she wants to leave!"

[The Cloister Bell begins to ring loudly]

Rarity: "Goodness what is that noise?"

Twilight: "It's loud and annoying!"

Sage: "Well I'm not causing the noise to happen, so don't blame me!"

[Sage runs to the TARDIS console and checks the screens]

Sage: "It seems we're going to another planet. Rarity, Twilight, hold on tight to something."

[Rarity and Twilight grab onto some railing]

[The TARDIS begins shaking violently]

[Sage presses a few buttons and pulls some leavers]

Sage: "Rarity! I need you to flip those six switches on the console over there."

Rarity: "What? Me?"

Sage: "Rarity please!"

Rarity: "Ok!"

[Rarity runs to the console and flips all six switches]

Rarity: "Did I do it right?"

Sage: "Yes! Good job Rarity you magnificent mare!"

[Rarity blushes]

[The TARDIS shakes even more violently, tossing Twilight through the air toward Rarity]

[Twilight screams loudly]

Twilight: "Rarity! Look out!"

Rarity: "Do what dear!?"

[Rarity screams as Twilight slams into Rarity, knocking them over the railing and onto the floor below]

Rarity: "Twilight, please get your rump off my head."

Twilight: "Well it's not like I wanted to slam into you and end up sitting on your head."

Sage: "Are you two alright?!"

[Rarity and Twilight both groan]

Rarity and Twilight: "Yes."

Sage: "Good, now let's go."

Rarity: "Go where?"

Twilight: "I think it was a bad idea for us to come inside here!"

Sage: "To wherever the TARDIS is taking us, unless I'm able to override the flight navigation system. Let's do it to it!"

[Rarity and Twilight grab a hold of each other and both scream loudly]

{End of Episode One}


End file.
